


Separate Them

by DominusFero



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ALternate Universe - Redemption (Daniel), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), False Accusations, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Space. Vast, cold, lonely, isolating. Madness brews under the infinite stars with bodies dropping left and right. In the minds of the crew: Survive the killer Among Us.In the mind of the killer: Separate Them.
Relationships: Character Insert - Relationship, Daniel & David & Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel & Gwen (Camp Camp), Daniel & Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 10





	Separate Them

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet from a rewrite of a very old fanfic I'm probably not gonna ever post (unless ya'll want it)

There was too much wrong with the spaceship for any effort put into attempting to salvage it to even be worth doing. Headquarters had demanded an exploratory trip to Polus, which in hindsight, was a truly heinous plan. Who ships off an unsupervised crew to a newly discovered, uncharted alien world and expects anything worthwhile to be done? It was hilariously reminiscent of every and all sci-fi horror movie plots, where the potential for unknown alien life to manifest and infiltrate undetected was too great.

And that was exactly what had happened.

The Polus Exploratory crew had been slaughtered, with only one survivor remaining. News of the failed mission reached Mira HQ through several long-distance SOS signals, who then sent a recovery team to extract the astronaut from Polus. Upon arrival, the incoming rescue team hastily hauled him aboard. After hearing his tale of horror, misery and insanity, the rescue crew immediately put in a notice to their headquarters before exiting the planet. Unwilling to suffer any lawsuits nor lose any more of their employees, Mira HQ demanded their direct return as soon as possible.

However, it seemed that whatever attacked the Exploratory crew had somehow infiltrated The Skeld. The survivor was found bisected in the hall leading from the sleeping quarters, a long bloody trail painting the decking like some sick rendition of abstract art. Milky white eyes were open in horror, his unmoving hands reaching out to someone, anyone in a desperate final plea. The poor bastard never saw an ounce of mercy. His funeral was swift, emotionless and his top half was ejected into the void of space to the many salutes of his rescuers.

But this was merely the calm before the storm.

The weight of probable impending doom had set in and now there were heightened suspicions of one another that led the crew to eventual madness. Any time anyone did something remotely semi-incriminating, another would leap down their throat. It was insane, ridiculous, abhorrent. And yet, here they were, blindly crusading against a faceless killer. Now, the rescue team had one final mission besides maintaining their rinky-dink, trash-heap amalgamation of a ship.

Objective: **SURVIVE**.

……………………………..

_Goddamn it, of all the fucking tasks to have to do in Navigation, why was the motherfucking longest one assigned to me!!_ Max grumbled as he sauntered into Navigation. He hated having to download files. His anxiety always shot up because he never knew who would show up behind him. Uploading them to a separate control center was just as nerve-wracking. But as he began downloading the file, he noticed something out of place behind one of the chairs seated at the control panel. Pausing the download, he tiptoed up to the desk.

Upon closer inspection, Max’s eyes widened in horror at the sight.

The lower half of Daniel’s body lay shoved into the corner between the main navigation desk and the secondary dashboard. An ominous feeling washed over him as he heard the vent slam closed. Panicking, Max made a mad dash for the door. Thunderous booming footsteps followed close behind.

Max’s loud mouth would be the death of him. First, and arguably the most obvious, rule of deliberation: always have facts to backup any and all accusations. Baseless accusations would only stir up more trouble, leading to his inevitable demise. After all, he had tried to throw Daniel under the bus and now Daniel was dead. Which meant the true threat was still very much alive, hidden within their ranks and playing them all for fools.

He had tried unsuccessfully to divert attention to a new culprit, however, his lack of evidence left him without any support. Now, here he was running for his life from a predator with a familiar face and no remorse for their actions. A killer whose kindness was a façade, a ruse to allow for their inclusion into a tight-knit group. The worst kind of killer: the unexpected kind.

Rather than head directly to the cafeteria, Max made the mistake of thinking he could outrun his aggressor. A lapse in judgment that soon proved fatal.

Quite literally, the young boy was stabbed in the back. Several times, in fact. His marred body was left to rot in a pool of blood just shy of the emergency button on the north side of the table. It was far enough under the table that at a quick glance, no other survivors would notice.

His killer vanished without a trace.

……………………………..

Unaware of the slayings, Jasper continued to fight with the startup panel in the Reactor. Every damn time he went to push a button, his finger slipped and he pushed the adjacent light. On his third try, he swore, having missed the reactor combination yet again. Preoccupied and growing annoyed with both himself and the machinery, Jasper heard the springy shutter of an ungreased vent. At first, he ignored the sound, believing it to a figment of his imagination. However, when he heard the sound of the reactor doors shutting, his realization came too little too late. With cold acceptance, he welcomed his end with open arms. Smirking to himself as he came face to face with his would-be murderer, he came to terms with what would be a quick death.

“Heh, should have known.”

**SPLAT!**

……………………………..

Death loomed overhead in Electrical and neither Gwen nor David were aware of it. Gwen was rewiring a panel of loose wires, her second set of a total of three plates. She finished quickly, vaguely aware of the evil aboard their ship but unsure of whom it may possibly be. The only person she was certain was safe was David, but in order to survive, she would ultimately have to abandon him.

David had his back to the doorway, standing out just behind the mainframe that connects the electrical system to the overhead lights of the ship. Facing the left, his soft humming echoed through the dismal chamber. His singing was the only sound other than the hum of the machinery.

“Gosh darnit, again?!” He questioned in a low whisper, sounding more afraid than annoyed. Calibrating the distributor could be bothersome, but nowhere near as irritating as the hell that was the reactor startup.

Lurking out of sight, the killer surveyed the two crewmates.

David was the sweetest, most unsuspecting soul aboard this garbage vessel. He always completed his tasks, always ran to cool the reactor, or rewire the lights. Killing him would be a travesty, an affront against the gods themselves. Ridding the world, the universe of his kindness, it was an act of true evil.

Gwen had vigor and confidence, as well as a low tolerance for shenaniganry. She was headstrong and had an ugly temper when provoked. She would prove more of a challenge, a more formidable foe. Killing her would remove the last of the priority targets, ensuing a swift victory. But at what cost? She had done nothing but prevent the ejection of her stalker by presenting powerful evidence that disproved any suspicions, and she did so while sustaining a level head. Surely, that was not deserving of death.

It was either David or Gwen. Sully a friendship or possibly ruin a romance? Decisions, decisions.

David, it was then.

The moment Gwen rounded the corner to the mainframe, the opening to Electrical slammed shut with a _whoosh_ , hydraulic presses sealing the room off from anyone outside its doors. The vent east of David flew open, leaving him little time to react.

At the sound of a gun cocking, David barely had any time to scream.

……………………………..

All collective screens faded to black, followed by groans and swears of disappointment and betrayal. Thin red lettering and a deep underscore played as all losers groaned in defeat.

“Oh…” David sighed in resignation. “I didn’t even get to finish my task.”

“Well, shit,” Gwen said in awe. The last thing she was expecting was the person she vouched for the end up the murderer.

“I fucking knew it was you!!” Max shrieked, pointing his finger at Alex accusatorily. He dropped his phone onto the couch as he leaped to his feet, ripe with anger. “I fucking told all of you, and none of you listened!!” Jasper had to pull on the hood of the boy’s sweatshirt so that he could prevent his coworker from being attacked.

“Easy, there, Rambo,” He scolded, forcing Max to sit back down. “No need to go postal, it’s just a game.” Max reluctantly submitted; arms crossed in irritation as he glared daggers at Alex while mumbling under his breath.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Daniel stared emptily at his phone in silence, his face scrunched in confusion. Digital media eluded him at times, having lived in a “society” that strictly limited outside influence to that of what was deemed permissible. He vaguely understood the concept of the game, but the slang involved did not quite catch on in his mind. _“Sus? What on Earth—how am I sus? What does that even mean?” “Vented? I didn’t even say anything! And I’m only angry now because you’re falsely accusing me!”_ It was amusing to see him struggle to grip the subject, as sad as it was to admit how badly his previous life stifled him.

“I don’t get it,” Daniel mused aloud, studying the ending screen intently.

“Does it say, ‘Defeat’?” Jasper asked him from over on the couch.

“Yes, why?”

“Are you a ghost?”

“Yes, but I finished all of those ‘tasks’ you said I had to do.” Daniel held up his phone, the glaring red font of “DEFEAT” plastered across the top with Alex’s character positioned below. The red character dressed in the black suit and devil horns mocked him, standing there menacingly. “Shouldn’t that mean that I win?”

“Crewmates win one of two ways, angel cake,” Alex answered, starting up a new lobby. “By collectively finishing tasks before the imposter or imposters kill enough people OR by voting out all of the imposters.”

“But I finished all my tasks—”

“Doesn’t matter, I killed too many people for you guys to win and not everyone finished their tasks.” Daniel furrowed his brows, staring at the phone in his hand with contempt. The concept of losing, no matter how minor that loss may have been, soured his mood faster than any normal disappointment ever had.

“I don’t like this game.”

“Cranky because you got ejected, hmm?” Jasper teased, earning him a deadly scowl from Daniel. Seething with rage, Daniel opened his mouth to spout off some form of a vile antagonistic rant but chose to refrain. Instead, he opted to sulk in place while he daydreamed of revenge.

“I’m sorry I killed you.” Alex apologized, leaning against Daniel while adjusting some of the gameplay mechanics. “Forgive me?” No response, not even after he was playfully poked in the belly to elicit some form of reaction. “Tch, fine, fuckin’ crust-bucket.”

Daniel remained quiet, forcibly jamming his thumb onto the ‘Play Again’ option on the bottom right corner of the screen. Respawning, Daniel’s bright white character dressed in a matching white suit and white top hat popped up in the upper left screen behind Jasper’s headset wearing, cyan-colored character. His character then ran away from the crowd, down into the bottom right corner where he seemingly sulked by his lonesome.

Internally, Daniel was plotting revenge on every single person who wronged him: crewmate and imposter alike. Connivingly, he would work against each and every person, catching them when their guard was lowest. This trivial game would be the start of a climatic, twisted tale of ruin and betrayal. No one was safe. Mentally, he formed a list of whom he would kill and in what order if he was imposter. In his head, Daniel recited the list of sabotages at his fingertips. He would disable vision by cutting the lights, where he would sneak up on unsuspecting victims no matter where they tried to hide. He would then overheat the reactor and if he could manage, deplete the oxygen levels. Send everyone running in all directions so that no crewmate could verify another. If he was a crewmate, he would defer any and all suspicion from himself onto others simply to cause chaos. Even if it meant losing the game or subjecting a fellow crewmate to ejection, he would gladly pressure others to vote. No one was safe; everyone had wronged him one way or another. The way in which he plotted various plots was methodical, cold, and calculating. Almost reminiscent of a life he used to live. Contingency upon contingency, backup upon backup, with no stone left unturned. He nearly let out a sinister giggle of underlying madness.

Despite this being a ‘fun’ game, it revived old, buried memories of a time when bloodshed was when he was happiest. But was that the case now? Was he not happy now? All he ever felt were remedial feelings that left no long-lasting impressions coupled with fleeting thoughts and disillusions of emotional attachments. By no means was that grounds for happiness. So, what exactly did that make his relationship between Alex and David? One was his employer, the other was his employer’s employer’s marketing and communications manager. Yet, there was this intermittent web of entanglement that left Daniel confused. His chest would grow tight and his heart sat heavy in his chest. Was that what happiness felt like to people whose delight was not based on the thrill and adrenaline provided by the rush of a kill?

Daniel preferred not to dwell on what had been, no matter how many gaps in his memory or knowledge were revealed. Slowly, he could assimilate into basic society but that did not mean pieces of his original personality had to go. He could find a use for his charm, his quick wits and his silver tongue. Even if no one believed him at first, he would win in the end.

As the game loaded, the screen faded to black. Then that familiar red text appeared, donning a new title: IMPOSTER. Unimpressed, Daniel followed the slew of crewmates to the admin server room. Melding with their bodies, he waited until each one slid their card through the reader before he left. The temptation to murder amidst a large group was nearly too much for him to bear. How easy would it have been for him to get away with a group kill in a game where if enough bodies were stacked together, an identity was nearly impossible to place? Alas, the opportunity soon passed him by as his fellow players soon filed out of the admin server room.

Plotting his first kill, Daniel followed Gwen’s cat-eared purple character to the shield deck. His pointer finger, poised over the KILL option, trembled. Would he end her here and now? For what felt like an eternity, he stood there and watched, waiting in hungry anticipation. He **needed** to kill, he **_wanted_** to kill. The temptation was too great and he nearly threw his cover to the wind. However, Gwen’s position was too open and he was far too at risk of being seen. So, he let her live, for the time being. As she headed north towards the navigation corridor, Daniel headed west. He caught Jasper alone inside of Communications and a small smile began to break free of his formerly sullen expression. Without a moment's hesitation, he acted. Watching the body flop over, to which he heard Jasper audibly groan in annoyance, Daniel let his character linger. Max’s little blue character passed by, happily trailed by his miniature crewmate.

Oh yeah, it’s all coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a relatively gender neutral name (short for Alexandria/Alexander/Alexis/etc.), so this short fic is for any and everyone.


End file.
